The Necklace of Isis
by corrintaylor
Summary: A mystery that will shock all of the students lays in the hands of Sibuna. A NEW CO-WRITE WITH PEDDIEGIRL101.
1. Chapter 1

**The Necklace of Isis is my new co-write with peddiegirl101. **

**Peddiegirl101 is such an amazing writing partner, and she is just amazing in everyway! She wrote the One Summer series. which I'd assume most of you are familiar with, so you all know how outstanding she is! ****Anyways, I wrote this chapter, and peddiegirl101 helped me edit and revise it.**

**Also, I am aware of how many stories I have out right now, but this is a co-write, and I will still be c****ontinuing with my other stories.**

**Xx Rinni**

* * *

_Think Alfie. Think. Where would Alfie hide his prank box? I got it! Under the bed!_ Jerome thought. He was bored today, and out of pranks to pull. He then realized that Alfie kept a box of pranks. He leaped to the ground, and scanned underneath Alfie's bed, and sure enough there was a brown shoe box stocked with little gadgets and toys.

He slid it out from under the bed and began rummaging through it. _Itching Powder, used that yesterday. Water Gun, used that all week, and today. Necklace, used that... wait I never used that._ Jerome thought. He picked the necklace out of the box, and placed it in his pocket. Then he pushed the box back under Alfie's bed with his shoe, and walked to the kitchen.

When Jerome got to the kitchen, he saw Patricia, and knew that it would be perfect to prank her. _But how did this prank work? Well, I could pretend that it was Eddie's to make her think that he was like a creep or was cheating on her. Yes, I'll do that! Plus this thing is so ugly, she'll think even worse of him!_ Jerome planned his prank.

He examined the necklace. It looked really old. It was gold, and it had a stone, a swirl of blue and purple, dangling at the end of the chain. It was a thicker chain, and it looked almost ancient. He ran his fingers across it, the necklace looked very familiar. As if he had seen someone wearing it before. Then placed it back deep into his pocket.

He strolled towards Patricia who was talking to Amber in the living room. "Patricia, I found something in Eddie's night table!" Jerome started excitedly.

"Why were you going through his night table?" Patricia snapped as she smacked the back of his head. Then she leaned over , and snatched the ancient looking piece of jewelry from Jerome's hand.

Jerome hadn't thought of what he would do if things came to this, so he started improvising. "Alfie and I were looking for some itching powder that we misplaced," Jerome quickly came up with.

"Then I guess I'll ask Alfie about this, and until then I'll hold onto this piece of junk," Patricia remarked before exiting the kitchen, and rushing into the crowded living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peddiegirl101 wrote this chapter, and it is amazing, as expected. Anyways, review and enjoy!**

**Xx Rinni**

* * *

"How do you explain this?" Patricia held out the necklace to Eddie.  
"I don't even know what it is, Yacker." Eddie shrugged and shook his head.  
"Jerome said he found it in your nightstand." Patricia replied.  
"And you believed him…?" Eddie smirked slightly.  
"Shut up." Patricia rolled her eyes after realizing her mistake. "What do you think it is, anyway?"  
"Where'd you guys get that?" Alfie asked as he was strolling by.  
"Jerome gave it to me. Sick joke or something." Patricia responded.  
"No, that was in my box." Alfie shook his head.  
"What box?" Patricia asked.  
"My descendant box! I put it in my prank box so that Frobisher wouldn't find it." Alfie explained.  
"And you didn't tell us this?" Eddie gave Alfie a look.  
"I was a bit preoccupied at the time, you know, since I was being terrorized by sinners, not to mention Frobisher." Alfie said.  
"I wonder what it's for." Patricia fingered the necklace. "If it was in your descendant box, it was probably important, right?"  
"We better keep this safe." Eddie agreed. "Put it in your jewelry box, Yacker. Then it'll look casual if Victor ever does a room search."  
"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Alfie asked.  
"Yeah, what if he knows it exists already and he's looking for it now?" Patricia questioned.  
"I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know it exists if it was in Alfie's prank box this entire time." Eddie assured.  
"I guess you're right." Patricia said, slipping the necklace into her pocket. The three teens continued mingling with each other and their other friends. What they didn't know is that Victor had been watching them discuss the necklace.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter, and sorry about the long wait, but I promise that it was worth it!**

**Xx Corrin**

* * *

"It is ten o'clock, and in five minutes precisely I would like to hear a pin drop," quoted Victor. The guys walked to their rooms still chatting amongst themselves. The girls raced up the stairs, Patricia tightly clutching the necklace. When they got to the hallway, they separated into two groups in which they went to their rooms. Patricia discretely placed the necklace in her jewelry box, and put a few chunky necklaces before it, so that it blended in. Then she changed into her pajamas, and along with the rest of the students got ready for bed.

The next morning when Patricia woke up, she went straight downstairs, as Trudy was making a "special" breakfast this morning for some unknown reason. She sat at her usual spot, between Eddie and Joy.

"Someone's up bright and early," Jerome teased.

"It's already ten!" Patricia remarked, but then Eddie smirked.

"That is early for you Yacker!" Eddie defended Jerome. Patricia shot him a death glare, and he just responded with his signature smirk that she secretly loved so much.

A few minutes later Trudy came in with a chocolate covered fruit basket. Suddenly Alfie popped out of his seat and cleared half the basket in less then ten seconds.

"Good morning all my lovelies," Trudy welcomed the students, "Today we are going to be playing a game. Each person will be given a partner, and they will need to switch clothes, rooms, and personalities with there partner!" Trudy then threw a few sheets of paper in a dish, and began walking around with it.

"I will choose two people at a time, making them partners!" Trudy dipped her hand into the dish for the first time, "Mick and Amber!" Trudy announced. Amber squealed with excitement.

"Oh great," Mick whispered.

Trudy returned her hand to the dish pulling out two more sheets of paper. "KT and Nina!" Neither of them looked too thrilled considering they hardly knew each other.

"Patricia and Eddie!" Trudy called out. Eddie smirked, and Patricia have a look that could easily be read as this-might-not-be-so-bad-but-it-doesn't-mean-I-lik e-it.

"Peddie" Amber squealed excitedly. Patricia gave Amber a death glare in return.

As Trudy reached in for two more names, she dropped the dish causing the ceramic piece to shatter everywhere. While she whipped out a vacuum cleaner, and a new dish. Willow crawled across the floor picking up the names and making a cute little stack on the table. Then Trudy reached into the new plastic dish, while Willow, Fabian, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, and Joy anxiously awaited the remaining results.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peddiegirl101 wrote this chapter, and might I add that it is absolutely brilliant!**

**Xx Corrin**

* * *

"The next match will be…" Trudy reached into the dish. "Willow and Joy."

"Squee!" Willow exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Great." Joy sarcastically, rolling her eyes to look at Patricia.

"And…" Trudy pulled out two more slips of paper. "Jerome and Mara are matched up!"

Joy coughed awkwardly, as if she was reminding everyone that she was Jerome's girlfriend.

"Awkward." Amber sang. This earned her glares from several of the students.

"That leaves…" Trudy looked at the two remaining students.

"Oh no." Fabian groaned.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Patricia laughed.

"Already nailed it!" Alfie exclaimed. He sat up straighter. "I'm Fabian and I spend lots of time in the library. And I'm a geek who never has any fun."

Fabian, slightly offended, slumped in his own seat. "And I'm Alfie. I like playing mindless pranks and rotting my brain with zombie movies."

"Okay, kids, you better get on that." Trudy chuckled and clapped her hands. "Go!"

"Yay." Joy rolled her eyes again.

OoOoOoOo

"Fabian, I can't do this." Alfie said to Fabian an hour after the switching started. "Your clothes are ridiculous." He scratched at the flannel shirt he was wearing.

"You think I'm happy?" Fabian groaned at his reflection in the mirror. The graphic t-shirt he was wearing was juvenile and Alfie's red skinny jeans didn't exactly suit him either.

Alfie sighed and sat on Fabian's bed. Suddenly, he perked up. "I'm you and you're me, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Fabian looked back at Alfie.

"You know what I would do right about now?" Alfie got a mischievous look on his face.

"I don't think I want to know."

"I would play a prank." Alfie continued. "On Patricia. Just to make her angry."

"Uh oh." Fabian sighed loudly.

"I would go upstairs and steal something of hers." Alfie smirked.

"Of course you would." Fabian sighed and headed for the door. Just before he headed out, he turned around to face Alfie one last time. "Just to make it clear, I'm only doing this in spirit of this game."

"Whatever, dude." Alfie laughed.

Fabian reluctantly walked up the stairs. He could not believe he was doing this. As he entered Patricia and Mara's shared room, he felt relief wash over him since it was currently empty. Fabian quickly spotted Patricia's black and purple jewelry box. He figured that jewelry could be easy to steal since she seemingly had a lot of it.

He opened one of the drawers. Necklaces shifted as Fabian pulled the drawer out. He spotted an unfamiliar one underneath several others. He pulled it out. Fabian had never this necklace before. And even though he didn't really pay attention to what his friend wore, he knew she wouldn't wear something like this.

"Is she hiding something?" Fabian mused, holding up the necklace.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice came from the doorway.


End file.
